User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 10
first --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo and —SkaKid ' 16:33, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :^ '—SkaKid ' 21:10, 19 August 2008 (EDT) So Anyone seen the new x72-3? -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:46, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :The old C24 is better. The shade of blue is far richer, and the quality of material it is made from is quite frankly astounding given the price range in which it is competing. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab]] Moo 16:49, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::I dunno I'm tempted to buy it to give it a chance. The new inside pockets can only be a good thing. I say new, but i suppose the C23 had them and they got taken out. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:50, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::I concur. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:53, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::: What are you guys talking about o.O. Thats weird srsly <_< rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:30, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::condoms ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:31, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::nop -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:32, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: They don't need condoms. They're brave.rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 18:38, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::perma frenzy w/o condoms tbh. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:42, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The more you knock up/std's you get, the better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:43, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::piplup minipet if u catch them all ' şąɀɀƴƿooɧ' 18:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Btw perma-frenzy leads to internal bruising which is not good for relationships x.x. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 19:08, 18 August 2008 (EDT) im bored without my motherfucking main. make me happy. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 18:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :While Michael Phelps has become a household name, few know his darker side - Mitch Phillips. Mitch wasn't always swimming laps in the Michigan Pool or working out on a zero gravity treadmill, rather Mitch pursued a goal quite different from his Dr. Jekyll olympic counterpart. Both Michael and Mitch were certainly driven, one with dreams of conquering olympic history, and the other - conquering pussy. This goal, however, became an obsession, and soon, pussy had gained the lion's share of Michael's 12,000 calorie diet. His trainers were worried, "Mike, there's not enough protein in pussy". Mitch's obsession began to affect Michael's swimming, and fortunately, if not ironic, it took the clutches of an STD to quell Mitch's primal urges. As confirmed by his college girlfriend, "Yeah, Mitch burned me", but she retorted, "Whatever though, it's like totally fine because I cheated on him with Dara Torres...she is a handsome woman!" [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:18, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :: [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Pwnd ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:34, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::That story was so borderline not funny it peirced its ballsac on the chainlink fence. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:36, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::The story being Mitch?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I agree with Dark.-- Angelus(mcpip ) 20:43, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Spelled "pierced" incorrectly. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:55, 19 August 2008 (EDT) bam —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 11:10, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :Epic account name. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 11:16, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::nice wins/loses --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:34, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::hero battles are a fucking joke [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 17:40, 20 August 2008 (EDT) and thats when i..ATTACK [[User:Saint| '''Saint']] 11:56, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :O my D: -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 11:59, 20 August 2008 (EDT) I haz.. weapon mods and inscriptions. what do you need? Effin Mc 01:05, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Swords, hammers, sword +30 times 3, sword vamp, sword zeal, sword ele, hammer sundering hammer, furious, hammer ele, hammer+30 times 3, axe +30 times 2, axe sundering, axe zealous. About 8 15^50s, and 3-4 +5s. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 10:15, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I think That you should come farm some fame with me and Bebbo cos it's double fame weekend :D. -- [[User:PhatNThat|'Crow']] McHumberbridge 08:37, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :no at dads -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 10:15, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Shouldn't it be preceeding Cute McPiplup? - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 10:46, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::probably -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 10:47, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Cool. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 11:26, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That was already discussed above. It was deemed less important the Micheal Phelps, however, and ignored. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:53, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Like I would read the whole talk page tbh. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 13:45, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You should. That's how the pros do it. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:28, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Omg Theres a guy in alliance called Rawr Rawr Dinosawr who says he doesnt use PvX.... -Jax010//healingp=0 13:17, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Sounds like he's an evil name-stealing ******* like Infestedhydralisk, then. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:48{GMT}22-08-MMVIII ::When i get back on gw, im gonna spam various insults at him for being a nigger. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:25, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Nigger is baed. Say Honkey pl0x. rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 16:53, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:54, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Nigger is bad indeed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:13, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::niggers arent cute say wooper pl0x --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:14, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I'd do a wooper. Sexually speaking.rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 19:07, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::RUPERT THE WOOPER ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:38, 22 August 2008 (EDT)